lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Huh
Jasmine Huh is a character that appears in Episode 215. She is a student of the Fashion Department of Jae Won High School. Background Jasmine lives with her father and does not seem to come from a well off family. Appearance Jasmine is a young teenage girl with straight black hair, black eyes and a pink bow on top of her head, she also has a very petite stature, even for most Asian standards, while most South Koreans are 170 for males and 157 cm for females She seems to wear somewhat feminine clothes possibly to fit her “girly personality” or persona. Personality Jasmine appears as docile, nice and a sweetheart, although in her true colors, she isn’t what she seems. She is actually somewhat selfish and extremely rude, especially to her father. In fact, Jasmine is a mythomaniac, which means someone who feels compelled to tell lies and exaggerate the truthhttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/mythomania[https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/mythomania Mythomania (Wiktionary)]: a compulsion to tell lies and exaggerate the truth.. Because of this, most people around her distrust her. She is also really greedy for money and goes to pathetic ways to simply make more money. Plot Jacedaichi Case Files Jasmine appears as a student who looses her wallet that her father gave her, and turned out to be playing games when she framed Vasco to make it seem like he was the one who was the culprit. When other students started to corner her for her story on her being loaded, she lied that she lost her wallet which, according to her, had money in it. But the truth was that it didn't. Her lie got out of hand and in a state of nervousness, hid it in a random locker she could find. That locker turned out to belong to Vasco. In the end, Jace was able to catch her as the culprit. Later, Jasmine decides to sell paraphernalia using Mira's picture to pretend to be her. Zack catches Jasmine and tells her to never show her face around him. She disappears and he feels guilty about it. Runaway Fam Jasmine runs away from home and joins Hostel A. She falls in love with James Gong and assists him in his scams. Zack finds her and at first wants to take her back, but decides to leave her alone. Hostel Zack goes to find Jasmine after her father tells him he misses her. He finds her and orders her to come with him, but she refuses because her father is a sex offender. Zack decides to let her go a second time. Relationships Her Father Jasmine is always rude to her father, despite of the fact that he cares for her a lot. She is seen yelling at him. James Gong Jasmine has a crush on James and the two of them begin dating. She follows him wherever he goes. Kim Mi Jin Jasmine takes advantage of the fact that Mi Jin had given her a second chance to trust her. She uses their friendship to make money for herself. Zack Lee Jasmine is scared of Zack because he is one of the few people who confronts her about her lies. She also has a degree of trust in him, and confides in him about why she runs away from home. Trivialities * She is the shortest female character in Lookism, the first one being Choi Soo Jung’s old body, then again South Korean’s are short in general compared to most countries like the U.S. Notes and References Category:Female Category:Character